Painted Pain
by Shadow Artist
Summary: Severitus. SLASH. Year 3. Severus had a wife and he had two children, twins. One day they and their mother abruptly disappeared. The bodies of his wife & daughter were found, but his son’s is still missing. Vote on Pairings.


_**Painted Pain**_

**Written by: **Shadow Artist

**DISCLAIMER:**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**SUMMARY:**

Severitus. SLASH. Year 3. Severus had a wife and he had two children, twins. One day they and their mother abruptly disappeared. The bodies of his wife & daughter were found, but his son's is still missing.

**WARNINGS:**

Homosexual pairings, Heterosexual pairings, Alternative Universe, non-canon, Out of Character, Original Characters, SEXUAL CONTENT, explicit language, violence, some blood and gore, changes to appearance and lineage, creature inheritances, super powerful characters, original creatures, child abuse…

**FUTURE PAIRINGS: **

**Past Pairings: **Severus Alexander Snape/Angelica Bianca Snape, James Loris Potter/Lilly Anne Evans

**PAIRINGS VOTING:**

1. _**Sirius Black/Harry Potter or Bill Weasley/Harry Potter**_

2. Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini or Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom

3. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin or Lord Voldemort/Lucius Malfoy

4. Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger or Justin/Ron

5. George Weasley/Fred Weasley or George Weasley/Parvati Patil and Fred Weasley/Padma Patil

6. Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger or Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley or Cho Chang/Hermione Granger

7. Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley or Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood or Lee Jordan/Ginny Weasley

8. Severus Snape/OMC or Severus Snape/No one

9. Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall or Albus Dumbledore/Filius Flitwick

10. Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin or Remus Lupin/OFC or Remus Lupin/OMC

**PROLOGUE**

Harry's hands flew over the black canvas as he sketched out the scene for his newest piece of art. A grassy field filled with old knotted trees bare of their leaves filled the picture sketched in his peculiar fashion that was a reminisce of Van Gogh and Salvador Dali with a little Picasso thrown in. This particular piece mimicked Van Gogh's brush strokes and blending, whilst using Dali's distortion of objects. The trees were fashioned like the thick limbs of Picasso and the coloring were greens, blues and grays.

His art work was the one thing the Vernon boasted about and only then because it brought in money. Harry went under the name of Wren Orchid, his art work was a quickly growing in worth and in fame. A most decidedly intriguing was that no one had seen him. No picture of Wren had ever been published. No one other than his immediate family had ever been in contact with Wren. Furthermore the intrigue of Wren grew when Vernon let it slip that he was only thirteen and had begun to paint at eight.

Thankfully, Vernon knew what it took to be an artist since his mother had been one (Albeit a poor one) and did not pressure Harry to provide work often. Keep in mind the further apart the sale, the more outlandish he would sell the pieces for. After Harry had painted his first painting, Vernon had stopped beating him and made sure that his nephew's hands were well cared for.

When he was he was six, Harry had written a piece of poetry and had won 5,000 dollars in a contest. Soon Nathaniel Corentin Stevenson was publishing his limericks, Epitaphs, Sonnets and Epic Poems. His fame, though not quite as equal as Wren's was growing.

No one at Hogwarts knew of Harry's artistic talents. And Vernon never knew of Harry's intelligence least the man find a way to profit from that as well. Because Harry had been raised to hide his talents it was only natural that he would do this at Hogwarts as well. Harry was a very powerful wizard, but cleverly disguised it. After all who would expect a Slytherin in Gryffindor. Harry had talked the hat into placing him into Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw or Slytherin for while Harry was crafty and sneaky, he was not malicious and wouldn't do anything 'to meet his ends'. And while he was impossibly intelligent he wasn't a know it all. He was loyal like Hufflepuff and knew what hard work was, but wasn't very trusting, furthermore as brave as he could be in Gryffindor he wasn't fool hardy. Everything was a calculated risk.

In the first year, confronting Quirrel in front of the mirror of Erised, Harry had defended himself not with the love of his mother, but the properties of the stone and mirror. Harry knew once Erised released the stone the mirror was at his beck and call. Using the mirror to destroy by trapping Quirrel in a warped illusion that made his desires seem like reality Harry had killed him by burning him to death, whilst his mind was else where. With the Philosopher's stone which was also named, 'pure heart' he had used in to defend himself. And had unbeknownst to Dumbledore he had accidentally absorbed a large chunk of it.

In the Chamber of secrets, Harry had confused the Serpent with parseltongue as two masters tried to direct the monster. Using one of the powers the Philosopher's stone had given him, he destroyed the serpent with the dark flame of a fire mage. Tom Riddle had called Harry in both awe and endearment 'Fire sprite'.

And that leads us to today and now. As usually Summer at the Dursleys was a bore. Aunt Marge had cancelled the trip to her brother's residence after a row with Vernon over their mother's will. Harry was currently sitting in the backyard, taking a break from his painting writing an outline for another Epic poem.

During the summers Harry looked quite different, being a metamorphmagus, Harry had the ability to change his appearance at will and with his large magical core he only needed to change back into his true form at Hogwarts every three months for two hours. Harry had shoulder length silky black hair that shone an iridescent blue-green in the sunlight, skin far paler than either of his so called parents, his father having a peachy hue and his mother a golden hue. His eyes were not green, but a tropical ocean blue and were almond shaped framed by long dark eyelashes a girl would kill for. He had high defined cheekbones, full Blood red lips, arched eyebrows, a small delicate nose, a slim face and a pointed chin. He had a delicate thin bone structure and was very slender and fae like. His body, while slender was firm and had wiry muscles. He stood 5'3 a good height for his age. His hair was held back in a ponytail and he wore green cargos and a white t-shirt. He had no foot wear over the summer as the Dursleys illogically thought he couldn't run away without it.

Harry had no doubt that he was adopted. He was curious about his birth parents and wondered if he was related to the Hogwarts potions Professor, but he wasn't willing to explore those thoughts.

His pencil broke as something bound into the back yard and tackled him. "What the—" Was all he managed before he was completely covered in dog slobber. Suddenly the dog stopped and stared at him. Whining the dog turned tail and took off. "Well that was weird." The boy muttered before returning to his art work.

Behind the hedge, Sirius Black muttered to himself, "So James, old boy, found out who your son's birth father was. Severus." The man sneered before his face smoothed out, "The fact remains, he is your son if not by blood then love, and as my duty as godfather, I will protect him." The man peered over the hedge and blushed, "He's cute."_ Oh god, I did not just think that about my godson and Snivellus's son. I'm so not attracted to him… oh I so am._ The man moaned inwardly.

**FLASHBACK – Severus Snape's**

_A handsome young man of twenty-four, with long inky black hair tied back into a horsetail and dark onyx eyes that seemed to swallow you whole when you staring into them, smiled and stuck a loose piece of hair behind his ear and he bent over slightly his hands firmly encased in the strong grip of his daughter's and son's. His wife made his way behind them, her light blue eyes flashing with joy as he laughed at his petite son's childish commentary. _

_The children, fraternal twins, the male, Cadence Bryn Snape and the girl, Callie Marian Snape were beautiful children. Callie had her father's onyx eyes, her mother's bronze skin and a bob of short silky raven hair. While she was very slender, she had her father's height as a child. She had her father's thin pale pink lips and a slightly larger nose. Her brother, however, was born far more delicate and feeble than his sister. He had midnight blue almond shaped eyes, his father's pale skin, and his mother silky raven hair. He's petite and delicate with high defined cheekbones and a small delicate nose. He had his mother's full blood red lips and long dark eyelashes as well. _

"_Severus?" The woman called suddenly, her voice quiet, but he sensed her panic, spinning around he watched helpless as he was stunned and his wife dealt a swift blow to her skull from behind. The children screamed as they were snatched up from his frozen frame. Silent tear trickled down his face as everything went black._

_When he came to he was alone. The bodies of his wife and daughter had been found two days later, but his son's body was still missing. From that day forward he swore he would never love another soul. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Sorry it's so short, but I'm going to skip forward in time to a visit to Diagon Alley and this works best to separate times.

Well please review!

_**- Shadow**_


End file.
